


AssTastic

by hannahrieu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sugar Daddy John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrieu/pseuds/hannahrieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugar Daddy John gets what he deserves from his boy toy Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AssTastic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BanimalQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanimalQ/gifts).



> Visit BanimalQ and hannahrieu's blog #sosickyetsobeautiful at https://fanlock.wordpress.com/
> 
> also tumblr sosickyetsobeautiful I dont' know how to work tumblr. hopefully you can find it by typing that in

Sherlock’s pink mouth slid off John’s cock with a pop, and with one fluid motion Sherlock flipped John onto his stomach, the good doctor’s well-rounded and tight ass free from the sheets and exposed for the taking. Sherlock’s nimble fingers dug deep in a firm and brief massage over each buttock. John sighed as he rutted his hard cock against the mattress, his body slipping helplessly along the cream silk sheets. Sherlock placed soft, wet kisses along his tailbone as John squirmed underneath for refuge, finally finding a pillow to prop his chest upon. He gripped the headboard with both hands as Sherlock firmly spread him open.

Sherlock’s lips, still pink and swollen from previous debauchery, ghosted along the inside curve of John’s behind, his tongue swirling along the lines until he found John’s sweet, tight, little asshole. Sherlock wasted no time in placing a gentle, wet kiss directly on the intimate spot. John moaned and the headboard creaked as his grip tightened on the slats.

Sherlock’s once sweet kiss became downright filthy as his tongue began to invade John’s tight center. He forced John’s thighs farther apart with his knees as he reached forward to stroke the back side of John’s balls.

“Oh god, Sherlock,” breathed John. “Fuck. Ohh fuck.”

Sherlock stifled a series of moans as he enthusiastically fucked John’s asshole with his tongue. He glanced up just in time to see John watching him, his flushed neck and chest straining to see Sherlock in action. John’s knuckles were white from gripping the headboard, and a sheen of sweet was beginning to form on his forehead, threatening to wet his pristine, trimmed beard.

“Make me come,” panted John, his eyes catching Sherlock’s. “Make me come, just like this.”

Sherlock answered John with his tongue, as he pressed inward, the flesh becoming soft and open with each thrust. He slid his hand underneath John’s cock, which was slick with precome, hot and hard in his hand, and wrapped his other arm around John’s waist.

Sherlock’s groan of pleasure was muffled as he pulled John’s perfect, round ass further into his face. He kissed, licked and fucked John as his hand worked his cock underneath. John released one hand from the headboard, it flailing along until it found Sherlock’s dark curls and held on for dear life. John’s thick thighs shook with pleasure as he thrust his cock into Sherlock’s hand and then backward into Sherlock’s tongue.

Sherlock moaned, and it sent John into a tailspin of erratic and frantic fucking. He let go of Sherlock’s curls and pushed himself up on his arms, his chest and neck flushed, his cropped hair and well-groomed beard damp with perspiration. John licked his lips as his face crumpled, eyes closed and mouth open yet silent, as he came as hard as he could remember into Sherlock’s grip and onto the cream silk sheets.

Still panting and shaking, John sat up and pushed Sherlock down onto the bed, sliding the man’s weeping, hard cock into his warm, wet mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip and then with one fluid motion swallowed the cock all the way to the base of his throat. He pulled off with a smack, ignoring Sherlock’s hand helplessly trying to grip his cropped blonde hair, and mercilessly fucked Sherlock’s cock with his mouth until Sherlock was cursing and coming and John was swallowing and grinning.

Sherlock looked satiated and surprised at John. “I wasn't expecting that.”

John snorted. “Oh and I was expecting what you did? Jesus, Sherlock. You almost killed me.”

“It’s the risk I take being with older men.”

“Bugger off. And go wash your face so I can kiss you goodnight.”

The end.


End file.
